Bücher Linksammlung
A * Altsächsisches Online Wörterbuch * Amira, Karl von: Grundriß des germanischen Rechts (= Grundriß der Germanischen Philologie; Band 5). 3. Auflage. Strassburg 1913. (Digitalisat von Internet Archive) * Amira, Karl von: Nordgermanisches Obligationenrecht (Open Library). Leipzig, Veit & comp., Bd. I, 1882. Bd. II, 1895. * Antikmakler - Bücher über alle Epochen, Jahresberichte u.v.m * Arnold, Wilhelm Christoph Friedrich: Verfassungsgeschichte der deutschen Freistädte (BSB digital). Hamburg u.a. : Perthes, 1854. Reprint: Nabu Press (23. Februar 2010). ISBN-10: 114520225X. B * Barack, Max. Die deutschen Kaiser (Digitalisat der Uni Braunschweig). 2. Auflage. Stuttgart, Thienemann : 1888. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie:Barack, Die deutschen Kaiser * Beck, Ludwig. Die Geschichte des Eisens in technischer und kulturgeschichtlicher Beziehung (Internet Archive). 2 Bände. Braunschweig : F. Vieweg und Sohn, 1884-1895. Digitalisat im Deutschen Textarchiv (Bd. I., Bd. II) * Below, Georg von: Das ältere deutsche Städtewesen (Internet Archive). 2. Auflage. Bielefeld und Leipzig : Velhagen & Klasing, 1905. * Below, Georg von: Der Ursprung der deutschen Stadtverfassung (Google Books). Köln : Böhlau Verlag, 1892; Neudruck: FB&C Limited, 25.05.2018. ISBN 1390077470. * Bezzenberger, Adalbert: Beiträge zur Kunde der indogermanischen Sprachen (Internet Archive). Göttingen. BiblioLife, 28.02.2009 * Boeheim, Wendelin. Handbuch der Waffenkunde: Das Waffenwesen in seiner historischen Entwicklung (Internet Archive). Leipzig, E.A. Seemann : 1890. Neuauflage UNIKUM (22. Februar 2013). ISBN 3845726032. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Handbuch der Waffenkunde by Boeheim * Bollandists: Bibliotheca Hagiographica Latina antiquae et mediae aetatis (Google Books). Socii Bollandiani, 1898 ff. * Braune, Wilhelm: Beiträge zur Geschichte der deutschen Sprache und Literatur (Internet Archive). Hermann Paul, Eduard Sievers. Halle 1874 ff. * Bray, Oliver: The Elder or Poetic Edda; commonly known as Saemund's Edda (Internet Archive). Illustrated by W.G. Collingwood. London Printed for the Viking Club, 1908. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Bray, Poetic Edda * Brown, G. Baldwin: The Arts in Early England, Vol. 2 (Internet Archive). Adam Blyth Webster, Lord Eric Hyde Sexton. London : J. Murray, 1903. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Arts in Early England by G. B. Brown C * Capitulare de villis vel curtis imperii. Karl der Große (ca. 800). Hrsg. I. V. Pertz. Monumenta Germaniae historica. Abteilung Leges (1835). * Comes, Edgar: Römer Kochbuch. Zauberfeder Verlag; Auflage: 1., (20. Juli 2018). ISBN 9783938922866. 128 Seiten, zahlreiche farbige Abbildungen. D * Dahn, Felix: Walhall: Germanische Götter- und Heldensagen Für Alt und Jung am deutschen Herd erzählt (Internet Archive). Johannes Gehrts. Kreuznach : R. Voigtländer, 1901. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie:Buch: Walhall by Felix Dahn * Dehio, Georg: Kirchliche Baukunst des Abendlandes. Gustav von Bezold. J. G. Cotta. Stuttgart 1892 ff. * Delbrück, Hans: Geschichte der Kriegskunst im Rahmen der politischen Geschichte. 4 Bände. Berlin 1900–1920. Neue Auflage, Walter de Gruyter, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-1101-6886-3. * Demmin, Augustec. Die Kriegswaffen in ihren geschichtlichen Entwickelungen von den ältesten Zeiten bis auf die Gegenwart (Internet Archive). Leipzig : P. Friesehahn, 1893. Classic Reprint: Forgotten Books (31. Oktober 2018). ISBN 0365623105. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Kriegswaffen by Demmin * Dilich, Wilhelm. Kriegsbuch, darin die Alte und Neue Militaria eigentlich beschrieben (Deutsches Textarchiv). Kassel : Wessell, 1607. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Dilichs Kriegsbuch * Diplomatarium Norvegicum (Wikipedia EN). Volume 1-21 in searchable form (at The Documentation Project). Digitalisat (Internet Archive). * Drummond, James: Ancient Scottish weapons (Internet Archive). Edinburgh, London : G. Waterston & sons, 1881. E * Ebengreuth, Arnold Luschin von: Allgemeine Münzkunde und Geldgeschichte des Mittelalters und der neuren Zeit (Genealogy Wiki). Hrsg. R. Oldenbourg, 1904. S. 138. F * Falke, Jacob von: Kostümgeschichte der Kulturvölker (Digitalisat). Stuttgart : Spemann, 1880. Online-Ausgabe der Universitäts- und Landesbibliothek Düsseldorf, 2012. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Kostümgeschichte, von Falke * Fischer-Benzon, Rudolph: Altdeutsche Gartenflora; Untersuchungen über die Nutzpflanzen des deutschen Mittelalters.... Rudolph von Fischer-Benzon. Kiel, Lipsius & Tischer 1894. * Fries, B.: A history of Scandinavian fishes (Biodiversity Heritage Library). By B. Fries, C. U. Ekström and C. Sundevall. Stockholm : P.A. Norstedt & söner, 1892-1895. ** Für Bilder aus der Biodiversity Heritage Library siehe: Kategorie:Biodiversity Heritage Library * Fronsberger, Leonhard: Kriegsbuch - Von kaiserlichen Kriegsrechten (Internet Archive). Holzschnitte v. Jost Amman. 3 Bände. Frankfurt am Main, 1565-1573. 1. Bd. "Malefitz und Schuldhändlen, Ordnung und Regiment" (1565). 2. Bd. "Von Wagenburg um d. Feldlager", 3. Bd. "Von Schanzen u. Befestungen" (1573) G * Gardiner, Samuel Rawson: A student's history of England - Vol. 1 (Internet Archive). Samuel Rawson Gardiner. London : Longmans, Green (1916) * Geschichtsbaum Deutschland. National Geographic Deutschland. Britta Orgovanyi-Hanstein. Candor-Verlag, 2006. ISBN 3200005572, ISBN 9783200005570. * Gesellschaft für Ältere Deutsche Geschichtskunde: Archiv der Gesellschaft für ältere deutsche Geschichtskunde, Band 1 (Google Books). Germany. Hrsg. J. Lambert Büchler, Karl Georg Dümge, Georg Heinrich Pertz. Hahn, 1820. * Gierke, Otto (Hrsg.): Untersuchungen zur deutschen Rechtsgeschichte (1906). * Glauser, Jürg: Skandinavische Literaturgeschichte (Fachbuch Metzler). Metzler, J. B.; Auflage: 1 (16. November 2006). ISBN 347601973X. ISBN 978-3476019738. * Gneist, Rudolf: Englische Verfassungsgeschichte (Internet Archive). Berlin, 1882. * Godetide, Saeta: Wikinger-Kochbuch. Carolin Küllmer. Viele wunderschöne Aufnahmen aus dem Leben der 'Reenactors', frühmittelalterlicher Darsteller, erleichtern auch Neulingen den Einstieg. * Graff, Eberhard Gottlieb: Althochdeutscher Sprachschatz. 6 Teile. Massmann, Hans Ferdinand. Berlin, 1834-42. * Grandes Chroniques de France. 1390-1405. Manuskript der Grandes Chroniques de France Online in der BnF - Nationalbibliothek Frankreichs. * Grein, Christian Wilhelm Michael: Bibliothek der angelsächsischen Poesie (Internet Archive). Richard Paul Wülker. G. H. Wigand, 1883 ff. * Grimm, Jacob. Deutsche Mythologie (Internet Archive). 4. Ausgabe von E. H. Meyer. 3 Bände. Göttingen, In der Dieterichschen Buchhandlung. 1875-78. * Gräupel-Müller: Alamannen-Kochbuch. Bestellbar bei Rota Temporis. * Grøn, Fredrik: Altnordische Heilkunde (Google Books). Harlem : De Erwen F. Bohn, 1908. (Downloadversion) H * Haenel, Erich. Alte Waffen (Internet Archive). R.C. Schmidt & Company, 1913. ** Bilder siehe unter: Kategorie:Haenel, Alte Waffen thumb|[[Braumeister aus dem "Hausbuch der Mendelschen Zwölfbrüderstiftung", 1437)]] * Hausbücher der Mendelschen und Landauerschen Zwölfbrüderhausstiftungen. Nürnberg 1426-1706. Stadtbibliothek Nürnberg (Digitalisiert). ** Bilder siehe unter: Kategorie: Nürnberger Hausbücher * Hefner-Alteneck, Jakob Heinrich von: Trachten, Kunstwerke und Geräthschaften vom frühen Mittelalter bis Ende des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts (Internet Archive). Band 1-10 : nach gleichzeitigen Originalen. Frankfurt am Main : H. Keller, 1879. ** Bilder siehe unter: Kategorie: Trachten, Kunstwerke by Hefner-Alteneck * Hegel, Karl. Die Entstehung des deutschen Städtewesens (Internet Archive). Leipzig : Hirzel, 1898. Reprint: Nabu Press (8. Oktober 2011). ISBN 1247986004. * Hegel, Karl. Städte und Gilden der germanischen Völker im Mittelalter (Internet Archive). Leipzig : Duncker & Humblot, 1891. * Heide, Stefan von der: Kleidung des Mittelalters selbst anfertigen – Schuhe des Hoch- und Spätmittelalters. Kay Elzner (Illustrator). Zauberfeder Verlag; Auflage: 1., (1. Juni 2011). ISBN 393892224980. Seiten, 21 x 29,7 cm, hochwertige Klappenbroschur. * Heliand (altsächsisches Epos). Neuhochdeutsche Übersetzung nach Köne, 1855. Digital-Version der Universität Bielefeld. * Heusler, Andreas: Das Strafrecht der Isländersagas (Internet Archive). Leipzig : Duncker & Humblot, 1911. * Heusler, Andreas: Der Ursprung der deutschen Stadtverfassung (BSB digital). Weimar : Böhlau, 1872. Reprint: Hansebooks (2. September 2016). ISBN-10: 374286145X. * Heyne, Moriz: Altdeutsches Handwerk. Moriz Heyne. Hrsg. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg. 1908. * Heyne, Moriz: Fünf Bücher deutscher Hausaltertümer von den ältesten geschichtlichen Zeiten bis zum 16. Jahrhundert. Moriz Heyne. 3 Bände. Leipzig 1899-1903. * Hjardar, Kim: Vikings at War (Amazon). Vegard Vike. Verlag: Casemate Publishers; Reprint (8. August 2019). Sprache: Englisch. ISBN 1612007996. * Hoops, Johannes: Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. ** Bilder siehe unter: Kategorie:Reallexikon J. Hoops * Hoops, Johannes: Waldbäume und Kulturpflanzen im germanischen Altertum (Internet Archive). Straßburg, 1905. I * Icelandic Saga Database - Volltext-Bibliothek vieler Isländischer Sagen (auch in Deutsch). J * Jacquemin, Raphaël. Iconographie générale et méthodique du costume du IVe au XIXe siècle (Digital Collections). Paris, 1863. * Junker, Tatjana: Lagerküche - Mittelalterlich Kochen auf offenem Feuer (Amazon). Neumann-Neudamm; Auflage: 1., Auflage (15. November 2009). ISBN 3788813016. 123 Seiten. K * Kania, Katrin: Kleidung im Mittelalter: Materialien - Konstruktion - Nähtechnik. Ein Handbuch (Amazon). Böhlau Verlag. 1. Auflage (13. Mai 2010). ISBN 341220482X. * Karajan, Theodor Georg: Beiträge zur Geschichte der landesfürstlichen Münze Wiens (Google Books). Theodor Georg von Karajan. Beck, 1838. * Keutgen, Friedrich: Untersuchung über den Ursprung der deutschen Stadtverfassung (Internet Archive). Leipzig : Duncker & Humblot, 1895. ISBN 10: 3428165055 * Kluge, Friedrich: Angelsächsisches Lesebuch (Internet Archive). Friedrich Kluge. Halle : M. Niemeyer, 1915. (mit Auszügen aus der Sachsenchronik) * Kretschmer, Konrad: Die physische Erdkunde im christlichen Mittelalter: Versuch einer quellenmässigen Darstellung ihrer historischen Entwicklung (Google Books). Geographische Abhandlungen, Bd. 4, Heft 1. Wien, 1889. * Kulüke, Michael: Das tychtigen Landsknechts Allwetter-Kompendium (PDF). Ein Nachschlagewerk für Landsknechtsdarsteller und jene, die es werden wollen. 2012. L * Langen, Marcus van: Liebe, Wollust, Spielmannslieder. Das mittelalterliche Liederbuch. 144 Seiten, Ringbuchbindung. 1. Auflage, zahlreiche Abbildungen. * Leo, Heinrich: Rectitudines Singularum Personarum (Internet Archive): Nebst einer einleitend Abhandlung über Landansidlung, Landbau, gutscherliche und bäuerliche Verhaltnisse der Angelsachsen (1842). Hrsg. E. Anton, 1842. * Leonhardi, Günther: Kleinere angelsächsische Denkmäler I (Internet Archive). Hrsg. v. G. L. in Grein-Wülkers Bibl. d. angelsächsisch. Prosa 6. Hamburg : H. Grand, 1905. * Leuner, Susanne: Kleidung des Mittelalters selbst anfertigen - Kopfbedeckungen für Mann und Frau. Frank Leuner (Autor), Kay Elzner (Illustrator). Zauberfeder Verlag; Auflage: 2., (1. März 2010). ISBN 9783938922132. * Lexikon des Mittelalters (Wikipedia). 10 Bände. München/Zürich (Band 8 und 9, 1997–1998, nur München, Band 10 Lachen am Zürichsee) (1977) 1980–1999; verkürzter Neudruck (in 9 Bänden) Lachen am Zürichsee/Stuttgart/Weimar 1999 und öfter. ** Als Taschenbuch (Amazon). Verlag: dtv Verlagsgesellschaft (1. Oktober 2002). ISBN 3423590572. ** Als Gebundenes Buch (Amazon). Hrsg. Meier Thomas, Charlotte Bretscher-Gisiger. Verlag: J.B. Metzler, Part of Springer Nature - Springer-Verlag GmbH; Auflage: 01 (1. Januar 1999). ISBN 3476017427. * Liebermann, Felix: Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Internet Archive). Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. Band 1, Band 2, Band 3. * Lindenschmit, Ludwig: Handbuch der deutschen Altertumskunde. Braunschweig 1880-89. ** Bilder siehe unter: Kategorie: Handbuch der Altertumskunde by L. Lindenschmit M * MaBib - die Mittelalterbibliothek - Nicht nur Bücher sondern auch Berichte zum Zeitgeschehen. * Mannhardt, Johann Wilhelm E.: Wald- und Feldkulte (Internet Archive). 2 Bände. Berlin 1875-77. * Marinelli, Giovanni: Die Erdkunde bei den Kirchenvätern: Vortrag gehalten in der Italienischen Geographischen Gesellschaft zu Rom am 12. März 1882. Leipzig 1884. Nabu Press (7. Oktober 2011). ISBN-10: 1247795039. ISBN-13: 978-1247795034. * Maurer, Georg Ludwig von: Geschichte der Städteverfassung in Deutschland, Band 1 (Internet Archive). 4 Bände (1869-71). Erlangen : Verlag Enke, 1869. Band 2, Band 3, Band 4. Reprint Hansebooks (6. Februar 2017). ISBN 9783743689459. * Maurer, Konrad: Vorlesungen über altnordische Rechtsgeschichte. Leipzig, A. Deichert'sche verlagsbuchhandlung nachf. (G. Böhme), 1907 ff. * Meister, Aloys; Bretholz, Bertold: Grundriss der Geschichtswissenschaft zur Einführung in das Studium der Deutschen Geschichte des Mittelalters und der Neuzeit. Leipzig, 1911-1923. * Meyrick, Llewelyn: Abbildung und Beschreibung von alten Waffen und Rüstungen, welche in der Sammlung von Llewelyn Meyrick zu Goodrich-Court in Herfordshire aufgestellt sind (Digitalisat bei BSB). Llewelyn Meyrick, Gustav Fincke. Berlin, 1836. * Montelius, Oscar: Chronologie Der ältesten Bronzezeit in Norddeutschland und Skandinavien (Internet Archive). Braunschweig : F. Vieweg und Sohn, 1900. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Montelius, Chronologie Bronzezeit * Montelius, Oscar: Kulturgeschichte Schwedens von den ältesten Zeiten bis zum elften Jahrhundert nach Christus (Internet Archive). Leipzig : E. A. Seemann, 1906. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Kulturgeschichte Schwedens by Montelius * Moroldsdotter, Rannveig: Kochen wie die Wikinger. Zauberfeder Verlag; Auflage: 1., (1. April 2012). ISBN 9783938922316. 208 Seiten. * Müller, Sophus: Nordische Altertumskunde. Übersetzung. V. Jiriczek. 2 Bände. Straßburg 1897—98. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Nordische Altertumskunde by S. Müller N * Njáls saga (Die Geschichte von Njáll). Hrsg. Leipzig 1878. O P [[Datei:Eyrbyggja saga kohl Cover.jpg|thumb|Cover der Eyrbyggja Saga.]] * Palsson, Hermann: Eyrbyggja Saga (Classics). Penguin (25. Mai 2006). ASIN: B002RI9XZQ. * Petzet, Erich (Hrsg.): Deutsche Schrifttafeln des IX. bis XVI. Jahrhunderts aus Handschriften der K. Hof- und Staatsbibliothek in München (Digitalisat der Heinrich Heine Universität Düsseldorf). München : Kuhn, 1911. * Piper, Otto: Burgenkunde; Bauwesen und Geschichte der Burgen zunächst innerhalb des deutschen Sprachgebietes (Internet Archive). Otto Piper. München, R. Piper & co., 1912. * Plinius Secundus, C.: Auszüge aus der Naturgeschichte des C. Plinius Secundus in einem astronomisch-komputistischen Sammelwerke des achten Jahrhunderts. (1888). Karl Rueck. * Plummer Ch. (Ed.): Sachsenchronik: Two of the Saxon chronicles parallel, (787-1001 A.D.) (Internet Archive). On the basis of an ed. by J. Earle, Oxford 1899. * Puschmann, Theodor: Handbuch der Geschichte der Medizin. Bearb. von Arndt (1902). Q R * Racinet, Auguste: Geschichte des Kostüms in chronologischer Entwicklung (Internet Archive). 5 Bände. Berlin : Wasmuth, 1888. * Ranisch, Wilhelm: Gautrekssaga in zwei Fassungen (Internet Archive). Berlin : Mayer & Müller, 1900. * Rietschel, Siegfried: Markt und Stadt in ihrem rechtlichen Verhältnis (Internet Archive). Leipzig : Veit, 1897. Reprint Forgotten Books (12. Dezember 2018). ISBN 0260927139. * Roesdahl, Else: Wikinger Waräger Normannen: Die Skandinavier und Europa 800 - 1200 (Austellungkatalog) (Amazon). Verlag: von Zabern. 1. Auflage (1. Januar 1992). ISBN 8773035599. * Rosenberg, Adolf: Geschichte des Kostüms, Band 1 (Internet Archive). New York : Weyhe, 1905. * Rosenberg, Adolf: Geschichte des Kostüms, Band 2 (Internet Archive). New York : Weyhe, 1905. S * Sachs, Hans: Eygentliche Beschreibung Aller Stände auff Erden (Das Ständebuch). Hans Sachs. Frankfurt am Main, 1568. (Volltext auf Wikisource) ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Ständebuch Hans Sachs * Sachsenspiegel. Landrecht. Hrsg. von C. G. Homeyer. 3. Aufl. Berlin 1861. * Saga von Gunnlaug Schlangenzunge: Isländersagas (Fischer Klassik PLUS). S. Fischer Verlage (9. September 2011). ASIN: B005OJYEKY. * Schade, Oskar: Altdeutsches Wörterbuch: Gothisch, Altsächsisch Alt- und Mittelhochdeutsch (Google Books). Oskar Schade. Buchhandlung des Waisenhauses, 1866. * Schietzel, Kurt: Spurensuche Haithabu: Archäologische Spurensuche in der frühmittelalterlichen Ansiedlung Haithabu. Dokumentation und Chronik 1963-2013 (Amazon). Wachholtz Verlag. 4. Auflage (15. Mai 2018). ISBN 9783529017971. * Schrader, Otto: Reallexikon der indogermanischen Altertumskunde (Internet Archive). Straßburg, 1901. * Schultz, Alwin. Das höfische Leben zur Zeit der Minnesinger, Band 1 (Internet Archive). 2. Auflage. Leipzig : S. Hirzel, 1899. Band 2. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Höfisches Leben, A. Schultz * Schwartz Heiko: ''Ritter Kochbuch. 130 Seiten, fester Einband. 1. Auflage, zahlreiche farbige Abbildungen. * Seifert, Gerhard: Fachwörter aus der Blankwaffenkunde (PDF). Hrsg. Rolf Selzer. 2007. Homepage: https://www.seitengewehr.de/ (unter: Teil 6) * Snorra-Edda. Udg. af F. Jonsson. Koph. 1900; mit Bandzahl:. Editio Arnamagn. I. und 2. Bd. Hafniae 1848; 1854. * Snorris Königsbuch (Heimskringla). Übertragen von Felix Niedner (1922) * Steele, Joel Dorman: A brief history of mediæval and modern peoples (Volltext Internet Archive). Joel Dorman Steele. New York, Cincinnati etc. American book company, 1899. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: A brief history by J.D. Steele * Stephani, Karl Gustav: Der älteste deutsche Wohnbau und seine Einrichtung (Internet Archive). 2 Bände. Leipzig. 1902-03. T * Taylor, James: The pictorial history of Scotland, from the Roman Invasion to the close of the Jacobite Rebellion, A.D. 79-1746 (Internet Archive). London : J.S. Virtue, 1859. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie:Pictorial history of Scotland by Taylor * Thiele, Georg: Antike Himmelsbilder: Mit Forschungen zu Hipparchos, Aratos und seinen Fortsetzern und Beitragen zur Kunstgeschichte des Sternhimmels. Georg Thiele. Berlin 1898 * Thomé, Otto Wilhelm: Flora von Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz (Biolib). Prof. Dr. Otto Wilhelm Thomé. Gera, Germany, 1885. ** Für Bilder aus diesen Büchern siehe: Kategorie: Thomé, Flora von Deutschland * Thorpe Benjamin: Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici (Internet Archive). London, Macmillan 1865. * Thursfield, Sarah: Mittelalterliches Schneidern. Britta Nurmann. Mittelalterliches Schneidern: Historische Alltagskleidung zwischen 1200-1500 selbst gemacht (Spiralbindung). * Turner, William: Names of Herbes (Biodiversity Library). Hrsg. v. James Britten. London, 1548. S. 52 (Digitalisat bei Internet Archive) U * Uecker, Heiko: Geschichte der altnordischen Literatur (Reclams Universal-Bibliothek). Reclam, Philipp, jun. GmbH, Verlag (Februar 2004). ISBN 3150176476. ISBN 978-3150176474. V * Venerabilis, Beda: Beda der Ehrwürdige und seine Zeit (Internet Archive). Karl Werner, W. Braumüller, 1881. (Beda Venerabilis) * Venerabilis, Beda: Historia ecclesiastica gentis anglorum (Google Books). Beda Venerabilis. Ed. Charles Plummer. Oxford University Press, 1966. * Venerabilis, Beda: The Complete Works of Venerable Bede (Internet Archive). Ed. J.A. Giles. London, Whittaker and Co., 1843. (Beda Venerabilis) * Verein für hansische Geschichte: Hansisches Urkundenbuch (Internet Archive). Bearb. von Konstantin Höhlbaum. 11 Bände (1876 und 1939). Digitalisate des Hansischen Geschichtsvereins (Abk.: Hans. UB.) W * Wales, Gerald of: Topographia Hibernica (Royal MS 13 B VIII). Um 1196-1223 - in The British Library. (Illustrierter Katalog. Online Viewer) * Weiss, Hermann: Kostümkunde (Internet Archive). Stuttgart : Ebner & Seubert, 1864. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie: Weiss, Kostümkunde * Wieczorek, Alfried: Europas Mitte um 1000 : Beiträge zur Geschichte, Kunst und Archäologie (Amazon). 3 Bände. Hrsg. Hans M. Hinz. Verlag: wbg Theiss in Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft (WBG) (1. Januar 2000). ISBN 3806215456. * Wilhelm, Friedrich (Hrsg.): Denkmäler deutscher Prosa des 11. und 12. Jahrhunderts (Digitalisat der Universitäts- und Landesbibliothek Düsseldorf). München : Callwey, 1914. * Wilhelm, Gottlieb Tobias: Unterhaltungen aus der Naturgeschichte : Der Fische 1.-2. Theil (Biodiversity Heritage Library). Augsburg : Engelbrecht, 1799-1800. * Wägner Wilhelm: Nordisch-germanische Götter und Helden (Internet Archive). Otto Spamer, Leipzig & Berlin, 1882. ** Für Bilder aus diesem Buch siehe: Kategorie:Buch: Nordisch-germanische Götter by Wägner X Y Z * Zerkowski, Wolf: Kleidung des Mittelalters selbst anfertigen - Grundausstattung für den Mann. Rolf Fuhrmann (Illustrator). Zauberfeder Verlag; Auflage: 6., (1. Dezember 2005). ISBN 9783938922033. 64 Seiten, broschiert. Viele Farbtafeln und zahlreiche Abbildungen . * Zerkowski, Wolf: Kleidung des Mittelalters selbst anfertigen - Grundausstattung für die Frau. Rolf Fuhrmann (Illustrator). Zauberfeder Verlag (1. Dezember 2013). ISBN 3938922044. 64 Seiten, broschiert. Viele Farbtafeln und zahlreiche Abbildungen. * Zeuss Johann, Kaspar: Die Deutschen und die Nachbarstämme (Internet Archive). Vandenhoeck und Ruprecht, 1904. * Zorn, Philipp Karl Ludwig: Staat und Kirche in Norwegen bis zum Schlusse des dreizehnten Jahrhunderts (Internet Archive). München : Theodor Ackermann, 1875. Neuauflage: Forgotten Books (14. August 2018). ISBN 1390129403. Kategorie:Literatur Kategorie:Linksammlung Kategorie:Inhalt